A Tale From The Heart
by Caitlin Ward
Summary: This is sad,sad reality.I can't very well explain what it's about.Maybe all you people who've suffered from being heart-broken will understand.


Disclaimer:You already know.   
  
You might not get this   
  
  
-Cait   
  
  
  
A Tale From The Heart   
  
Caitlin Ward,now 17, stood in the middle of one of the crowded streets of London. Her long, waist-length brown/gold hair flew behind her back.   
  
She sighed deeply,and kept walking. She had decided to stay in England for the summer-it was her chance to escape her home-life,her family. Caitlin was tired of being alone,she had no one to talk to;no one to tell her troubles to,and sometimes she ended up talking to herself.   
  
The only thing that had ever made her happy was the Harry Potter books. She fell in love with them,and also fell in love with a character-Draco Malfoy. She liked that he wasn't like everyone else,he was different,and he was afraid of love-he had never had it before. He'd been raised by evil,but fought against it within his soul.   
  
In her heart,she believed that Hogwarts really existed,she believed Draco was out there somewhere.   
  
One night,she had been taking a bath-the bathroom seemed to be the only place she had privacy. And she was thinking how much she wished Draco really existed,and she heard it,she said in her mind,   
  
"Draco,Draco are you there?"   
  
"Yes." He had replied,maybe it had been her imagination,she believed it-mainly because she WANTED to believe it. For some reason,she always had an image of exactly what Draco sounded like,even though she couldn't have possibly heard it before.   
  
"Why don't you come?Why?" She had asked,tears forming in her eyes. But,he never answered-imagination or not. She had spent the next ten minutes asking the same question,praying for an answer- the tears now falling un-cared for down her face.   
  
With this flashback,Caitlin sighed.   
  
A small,dark-brown building caught her eye. It was small, and looked extremely old,and appeared almost invisibly,and it stood across the street from where Caitlin was standing.   
  
Could this be-the Leaky Cauldron?   
  
She thought,her hopes soaring. She practically flew across the road,not caring whether the cars hit her or not.   
  
There was wooden boards over the windows,and the latern that had once been hanging above the door,had fallen-bits of glass sprinkled the asphalt.   
  
Caitlin flung open the door,and walked to the middle of the room. It was just like it was in the books,there were tankards sitting on a long counter top,and leather stools stood behind them.   
  
But,then-Caitlin realized it.She couldn't see them,and they couldn't see her. She was just a muggle.   
  
It was getting dark,and Caitlin looked around the room once more.   
  
She cried out,and ran from the room-pulled open the door,and ran down the sidewalk,now crying freely.   
  
The roads were now deserted,and Caitlin had her head down,narrowly avoiding a lamp-post.   
  
  
She was so busy crying,and her head was so full of thoughts-that she ran into a man.   
  
"Watch it muggle." He said coldy.   
  
"I'm sorry-wh-what did you say?" Hardly daring to believe it,the man kept walking.   
  
"Wait,sir!" She grabbed his shoulder,and pulled him back to face her.   
  
Caitlin gasped. The man was not actually a man-he looked about her age. He had short,platinum-blond hair,and grey eyes.   
  
Wait.   
  
That sounded familiar..   
  
She gasped again.   
  
"What is it? Do you have some sort of breathing problem?" He asked her,looking oddly at her,and also annoyed that this girl was making him late.   
  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Caitlin asked.   
  
"How do you know my name? You're a muggle..You can't know me!" He yelled,now quite frightened.   
  
"Did you hear me?" She asked,her heart beating heavily.   
  
"Hear what?Are you insane?"   
  
"Yes,Quite so.I said 'Why don't you come to me Draco' many,many times." Caitlin said,calming down. She leaned against the brick wall behind her.   
  
"That was you?I did hear you. What were you doing talking to me,Muggle?" Draco looked angrily at her.   
  
"Stop it,don't be frightened,you probably have your wand-so what harm can I do?"Caitlin paused.   
"And my name is Caitlin."   
  
"I don't have time for this!" He stamped his foot angrily.   
  
"You're not afraid of me-you're afraid of love. Because you have never had it. You want to live up to the image the Malfoys have built for you,but you want to be yourself,as well.Admit it."   
  
"That's not true,are you making fun of my father.He holds a very high position in the Ministry!"   
  
Before he could add more,Caitlin leaned forward and kissed him. Draco pulled his hands to her shoulders,about to push her away-but he couldn't.   
  
They were standing in the middle of the street now.   
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked,after they parted.   
  
"Hey watch it!!" A man pulling a cart full of flowers hadn't seen them in all the darkness,and had swerved to the left to avoid knocking into them.   
  
The cart toppled over,and Caitlin looked at the flowers-Carnations and roses of every colour-deep purple,red,white,and yellow. They flew from the cart and landed around Draco and Caitlin,petals everywhere.   
  
Suddenly,the petals starting rising from the ground,the man who owned it didn't see-he was bent over.   
  
"Stupid teenagers!" He shouted,shaking his fists. and added before running down an alley behind one of the nearby buildings, "I'll be back!"   
  
The petals formed a circle around Draco and Caitlin-they rose at different levels,it was like being surrounded by a wall.   
  
"You have a dragon ring,don't you?" Caitlin asked,pulling out his right hand,not taking notice in the wall of rose petals.   
  
"Yes,it's a family heirloom,Why?" He replied. The ring was gold-and had a small,silver dragon circling around the top of the ring-and in the dragon's hands was a small-circuliar ruby,about the size of a marble-and just as smooth.   
  
"Because I have one like it."   
  
"No,you don't,Muggle."   
  
"See for yourself,Draco." She pulled out her hands-and on the middle finger was a ring identical to Draco's-except it was silver with a gold dragon.   
  
Draco gasped as he saw it,   
  
"Where did you get it?I've never seen another one like mine.."   
  
"I found it in a cherry blossom tree I was climbing.You're acting nice now.Please understand-I didn't mean to stalk you;I have always liked you,and I was just so..alone." Tears coming again,she rubbed her eyes against the sleeve.   
  
"Alone." Draco echoed.   
  
"I..I-love you." Caitlin said,breathing fast.   
  
"But I will never see you,from your American accent- I see that you live in the United States.I have to go now."   
  
"You can't go now.Please don't leave me!" Caitlin cried out.   
  
"We might not be together in form,but we will be in heart." And with a swoosh of his cloak he was gone. The rose-petals landed back on the ground,laying lifelessly as though nothing had happened.   
  
"No!" She screamed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Caitlin awoke,clutching the quilt tightly. Tears mixed with sweat covered her face,her hair was tangled and matted-showing she had moved a lot in her sleep.   
  
"It was all a dream..No.."Caitlin whispered,leaning her head against the pillow.   
  
"Why is it that anything I want,anything at all-it's always taken away from me or doesn't happen at all?" She asked herself.   
  
She cried freely into her pillow,and pushed her hand into her leg,just to ease the pain she was feeling inside.   
  
But she felt something hard in her hand.   
  
Caitlin leaned forward,and looked into her right hand,and gasped.   
  
The silver dragon ring was on her middle finger,and Caitlin pulled her hand closer to examine it,there was a glint of gold underneath the band,and she pulled the ring off her finger,and saw an inscription-written in gold- that read:   
  
"We might not be together in form,but we will be in heart." 


End file.
